cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invention Origin Enhancements
=General= (Strong note. Any percentages given in this section are subject to change during testing.) The level of all Invention Origin Enhancements determines two things. 1) The minimum level of player that may slot that enhancement. 2) The strength of the enhancement. There is no maximum slotting level with IOs, and strength is based only on the enhancement level, not on the level of the player who slots them. IOs never expire/go red, and their strength never decays. If a level 10 enhancement gives a 10% bonus, then it can be slotted by a level 7 character or a level 50 character for the same 10% bonus. Though the same enhancement built with a higher level will give a higher bonus, so there is still incentive to upgrade as levels are gained. From the leaks on the Test server, it appears that schedule A enhancements are set to 10% bonus at level 10, up to a maximum of a 40% bonus at level 50. (Subject to change) From the boards, for dual/triple/quad aspect enhancers: "Currently, the Set enhancements are set up to give about 100% of the basic IO buff for single-aspect enhancements, 62.5% (per aspect) for dual-aspect enhancements (dam/acc, etc.), 50% (per aspect) for tri-aspect enhancements (dam/acc/rech, etc.), and 43.75% (per aspect) for quad-aspect enhancements (acc/dam/rech/end, etc.). This means the overall value (if you can use all the aspects) is 100% of basic IO value for single-aspect, 125% for dual-aspect, 150% for tri-aspect, and 175% for quad-aspect enhancements. For comparison, HO values (compared to SOs) are +100% per aspect." (Subject to change) =Standard Enhancements= Recipes for standard IO enhancements are purchased at any Invention Worktable. Standard IO enhancement recipes are also drops from defeating enemies. From Positron: "These "IO’s" act just like normal Enhancements except they do not expire, and their bonus stays static no matter what level you are. Lower level IO’s are strengthened around that of Training Enhancements, mid level IO’s are about the power of Dual Origin Enhancements, and IO’s level 25 and above have about the same punch as current Single Origin Enhancements. Of course the power of the Enhancement is better with level, so high level invented Enhancements are slightly more powerful than the equivalent SO." =Rare Enhancements= Rare enhancements require that the player acquire the appropriate single-use Recipes. Enhancement recipes have levels, based on the level of the enemy who drops them, and the enhancements that can be built are the same as the level of the recipe from which they are built. Enhancement Sets For detailed lists of the sets, see Invention Origin Enhancement Sets. For details on individual sets see Category:Invention Sets. Rare enhancements belong to sets. When multiple enhancements from the same set are slotted in the same power, the player starts to earn additional benefits from the set. Example from Positron: "Here’s an example: :Sting of the Manticore (a set of 6) - Slots into any Sniper power :Accuracy/Damage :Damage/Endurance Reduction :Accuracy/Interrupt/Range :Damage/Interrupt/Recharge :Damage/Endurance/Recharge :Toxic DoT Proc :If you have 2 Enhancements in the set slotted: Bonus to your Regeneration rate :If you have 3 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Energy/Negative Energy resistance :If you have 4 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Damage Boost :If you have 5 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Recharge Rate Boost :If you have all 6 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Toxic damage resistance" The same rare IO cannot be slotted twice into the same power. So to get a power slotted with six of a single set requires all six different members of that set. Procedures From Positron: "I’ll talk about the Enhancements. The last one in the list is a Proc, meaning a procedure that has a chance of happening. Every time you fire your sniper power with the Toxic DoT Proc Enhancement slotted in it, there is a chance your target gets hit with a Toxic Damage over Time effect as well as the normal damage and effect of your Sniper attack." Globals Globals are a special type of enhancement. They are slotted in an enhancement slot like any other enhancement. But the bonuses that they give applies to the entire character, not just the power into which they are slotted. *If slotted in a Toggle power, the bonus only applies when the toggle is active. *If slotted into a passive, the bonus is given all the time. *If slotted into a click power, the bonus will last for a period of time each time the click power is activated. Unique enhancements A very small set of enhancements will be considered Unique. If an enhancement is Unique, only one of that enhancement can be slotted per character, not one per power like the rest of the rare IOs. * No more than one enhancement in a set is marked as Unique (though this could change). * Only 13 enhancements, total, are currently marked as Unique. :*Miracle: +Recovery :*Numina's Convalesence: +Recovery & +Regeneration :*Regenerative Tissue: +Regeneration :*Steadfast Protection: +Resist & +Defense :*Kismet: +To-Hit :*Decimation: Chance for Build Up :*Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance :*Edict of the Master: +Defense Aura for Pets :*Sovereign Right: +Resistance Aura for Pets *The +Stealth IOs are Unique, and also "mutually exclusive," meaning only one of them will function; you cannot stack them even if you have one Celerity and one Unbounded Leap. :*Celerity: +Stealth :*Freebird: +Stealth :*Time & Space Manipulation: +Stealth :*Unbounded Leap: +Stealth Set Bonuses Set bonuses are earned from slotting more than one enhancement of a set into the same power. Enhancement level is irrelevant. All group bonuses apply to the character at all times, reguardless of the type of power into which the set is slotted. For detailed information and hard numbers, see Invention Origin Enhancement Set Bonuses. Hard Numbers Here are some numbers and percentages that have been leaked: :+ Mez Resistance (Aegis): 20% :+ Mez Resistance (Impervious Skin): 30% :+ Psionic Resistance (Aegis and Impervium Armor): 3% for Tankers, Controllers, Defenders, Masterminds; 2.55% for Dominators; 2.25% for Scrappers, Peacebringers, Warshades, Brutes, Stalkers, Corruptors; 2.1% for Blasters :+ Stealth (From Travel sets): 389 feet in PvP, 35 feet in PvE :- Knockup/Knockback (Steadfast, Karma): -4 Magnatude :+ Recovery (Miracle): +15% to base recovery :+ Recovery/+Regeneration (Numina's Convalesence): + 15% to base regeneration, + 10% to base recovery :+ Regeneration (Regenerative Tissue): +20% to base regeneration :Chance of Self Heal (Call of the Sandman): 10% chance to heal 5% of your HP :Chance of Buildup (Decimation): 5% chance for Build Up :Travel sets calculate percentages differently from all other sets. Instead of using the scaling system that other set IOs use, multi-aspec travel IOs give 100% of the power of single aspect IOs on each aspect, instead of giving lower percentages for the multiple-aspec enhancements. Invention Origin Enhancement Scaling See Invention Origin Enhancement Scaling Invention Enhancements Spoilers End Here'' Category:Invention System Category:Invention Sets Category:Enhancements